


Rose and the Beast (玫瑰与野兽)

by FlippedGlitter



Category: For Love or Money (2014), Split (2016)
Genre: Multi, 宗教相关, 综恐, 综电影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedGlitter/pseuds/FlippedGlitter
Summary: 红颜薄命遇上人格分裂。
Relationships: 丹尼斯x邢露, 詹姆斯·麦卡沃伊x刘亦菲
Kudos: 1





	1. 旧友

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [红颜露水](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627277) by 张小娴. 
  * Inspired by [糖果碎片[分裂]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627280) by 云胡子. 



> 邢露和凯文有着不同程度悲惨的命运和过去，他们做的每一个决定都加速了最终破碎的结局。  
> 希望所有人在平行世界里都能活得让自己满意。  
> 仅以此文，献给所有身不由己的朋友们，以及作者本人那些不再满足于在B站刷cp的脑洞。

十月底的天气已经开始转凉了，夜里下过一场小雨，微风带着湿气一吹，有种入骨的寒意。秋天的雨水下一场，隔天气温就能降很多。  
她从公寓里出来，朝普鲁士国王广场的方向走去。她在那附近的一家高级成衣店工作，今天是要去做一次交接工作的，她打算请个长假，去日本那边玩上一圈。  
凉飕飕的秋风吹在她脸上，也不见她被冻得脸色发白，反而在朝阳的光辉中显现出一种晶莹剔透的美丽。  
她穿着自己那件历经三年风霜终于带着些油腻的高级皮革感的黑色西装外套，底下是一条便宜的深色牛仔裤，配上一双Stuart Weitzman家黑色的皮质高跟短靴，普通的装扮也被穿出了体面感。  
她的耳垂上挂着一对BVLGARI孔雀石耳环，每当有风迎面吹过时，那一抹浓绿色就会在她深栗色的发间若隐若现。  
在身上堆砌大牌货固然是有钱人的作风，可鉴于自身的经济状况，她也只能在小细节上用心。比如，不让廉价的鞋子拉低一身的装扮，以及用一件精巧高价的小首饰提升整体的风格。  
她向来擅长打扮自己，也知道如何打扮别人。  
在经过一家造型设计店时，她的脚步放慢了些，摸了摸自己那头浓密的长卷发。  
到达时装店时，还不到十点钟，比她和店长预约的时间提前了四十多分钟，她只好一个人四处逛逛。  
她走着走着，就进了旁边的普鲁士国王商场，在Cartier柜台前遇到了一个熟人。  
“露……露露？”  
邢露笑了笑，走上前去：“明真，好久不见。”  
李明真眼睛瞪得大大的，一副不可置信的模样。  
“你……你不是……”她说起话来语无伦次结结巴巴。  
邢露十分理解她现在的心情，任谁看到一个早就死去三年的人活生生地站在面前，大概都不能表现得沉着冷静。  
邢露想了想，决定用一个常规性的开头来解释这件事：“这事说来话长了。”  
李明看着她三年如一日的从容不迫，突然就有点生气：“我去参加了你的葬礼，你爸妈在葬礼上哭成了泪人。”  
邢露愣了愣，叹了一口气：“抱歉，明真。”  
李明真眨了眨眼睛，感觉鼻尖有点发酸。她想起跟邢露生活在一起的那几年。  
那时她们为了每天的生计，几乎什么工作都做过，从时装销售到空乘人员，中间邢露还开过一段时间的咖啡馆，那段时光虽然过得有些结拮据，但她却是发自内心地快乐。  
邢露是她的高中的同桌，虽然相处的时间不长，但她却十分喜欢和她相处。  
那时李明真总是认为邢露是一位富家小姐，被家里千娇万宠地养着。除了美貌，邢露身上还有一股与众不同的气质，它把她和其他人划开了界限，即使是学校里最富有的女孩，也不能和她相提并论。  
李明真当年是这样想的，现在也还是这样想。  
虽然邢露并不是真正的富家小姐。  
会考结束后，邢露的成绩并不理想，她斟酌了几天都不知道该如何安慰对方，这件事对邢露的打击太大了。  
等到新学期开始时，邢露就转学了，而且刻意避着她，换了电话号码，甚至搬了家。  
李明真很理解邢露那时的心情，这个人虽然看起来是一副温柔的淑女做派，可骨子里却透着一股骄傲，她倔强而且不服输。大概就是因为这样的性格，导致她没办法面对一落千丈的成绩和别人的风言风语。  
李明真知道，邢露在和一个男生谈恋爱，很多人都知道。  
她们失去联系了两年，等到再见面时，邢露在一家时装店里做销售。  
她对过去的两年只字不提，看起来对那些年的光阴没有丝毫留恋。  
李明真也装作什么都没有发生过，就像是对待普通久别重逢的朋友一样，和她寒暄说笑，但却从来不问过去的两年她是在哪里，过得好不好。  
后来，李明真不止一次地想过，要是当时自己问了，也许邢露就不会有那样的结局。  
她没有什么亲密的朋友，跟父母的关系也不算太好，把所有的事情都压在心底是她唯一能做的。她越想让自己看起来光鲜亮丽自信从容，内心累积的秘密和压力就越多。  
邢露，最终还是应验在了自己的名字上，像露水一样脆弱易逝。  
邢露的父亲在葬礼上喝得酩酊大醉，她的母亲哭得不能自己，而她却在整理合租公寓里的遗物时，发现了一张医院的化验单。  
淋巴癌。  
李明真不敢相信，邢露会在如花一样的年纪得了这种病，更不敢相信，她会因为意外而逝世。  
邢露中过刀，撞了车，落了水。  
这三件事，每一件都把她往死路上逼。  
邢露的母亲因此把肇事者徐承勋告上了法庭，指控对方蓄意谋杀。但最终双方达成了庭外和解，徐承勋的母亲出面摆平了一切。  
李明真这才知道，跟邢露暧昧的这个男人并不是什么穷画家。  
徐承勋来找她，拿走了那幅被邢露买下来的画。  
他潦倒落魄地过了两年，时不时来找李明真喝酒。  
邢露走后的第三年，徐承勋回归了家族，依旧时不时来找她喝酒，她因此结识了他的商业伙伴。  
是个很有风度中年男人，可对她来说年龄差还是稍微大了些。  
他们快要结婚了。  
他的家乡在费城，李明真这次来，是要挑选结婚戒指的。  
没想到却遇上了她以为这辈子都再也见不到的那个人。  
“我要结婚了。”李明真说。  
“恭喜你！”邢露说，她是真心为她高兴。  
她们在商场里逛了个来回，邢露看得出李明真没什么心思逛街。其实她也是这样。  
“待会儿我要去店里做个交接的工作，在那之后一起吃午餐好吗？”邢露问。  
李明真张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么，但她最终还是沉默着点了点头。  
交接工作进行的很顺利，邢露跟店长说自己在日本的亲戚最近过世了，需要她帮忙处理一些相关事宜。  
店长听了，立刻就批给她两个月的假期，对她嘘寒问暖了好一阵才放她走。  
实际上，邢露在日本根本没有什么亲戚，这只是一个冠冕堂皇的借口，就像她上学时哄骗母亲那样。她一点也不会为此而产生愧疚的心理，过去没有，现在也没有。  
她从店里出来时已经过了十一点，李明真在普鲁士国王商场门口等着，她疾走了几步，高跟靴踩在地面上发出清脆的撞击声。  
她们选定了附近的一家高档西餐厅，里面有一群高中生在办生日派对，邢露挑选了一个相对安静的墙角位置坐下，马上就有侍者送来了餐单。  
“麻烦给我一份凯撒沙拉，奶油浓汤，主菜要红酒牛排五分熟，甜点来一份冰淇淋布朗尼，谢谢。”邢露用流利的英文点完了单，微笑着把餐单递还给侍者。  
李明真也点了单，她并不能像邢露那样能说一口纯正的伦敦音，但好歹也不算差。  
侍者收起餐单后就离开了，这下又只剩她们两个人大眼瞪小眼，先憋不住的那个是李明真。  
“我知道擅长玩失踪，可我不知道你还敢做这样金蝉脱壳的事，让所有人都以为你已经不在人世了。”李明真说，她的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着邢露，似乎这一回一定要从她那里讨一个说法。  
邢露叹了口气，无奈地开口：“对不起，明真。”她顿了顿，又说：“我那时是真的死了，后来也是真的活了。”  
“怎么回事？”李明真问她。  
“我不能告诉你全部，”邢露说，“这是一份秘密协议。”  
“那就告诉我你能说的那部分。”李明真说。  
邢露把桌上的餐巾展开，平铺在腿上。李明真照着她的动作重复了一遍。  
“有人救了我的命，所以我得帮他做事，直到还清为止。”  
“做事？什么事？”李明真追问。  
邢露点了点眼角：“这就是不能告诉你的那一部分了。”  
“好吧，”李明真妥协道，“那你为什么要假死呢？”  
“因为这样方便做事。我不应该和过去再有牵扯，那样可能会连累身边的人。”邢露说。  
李明真皱了皱眉，手上不自觉地捏紧了餐巾：“你做的事很危险？”  
“对我来说没有什么危险，但是会影响到和我接触的人。”邢露回答。  
李明真的眉毛皱得更紧了：“你是做了间谍还是保护证人？”  
“你还是少看点悬疑小说吧。”邢露笑起来。  
“别不识好人心了，”李明真朝她翻了个白眼，表情终于生动起来，“当初你和杨振民徐承勋……”  
她的话被淹没在一片欢呼声中。  
邢露回过头去看，那群开派对的高中生围着一个金发女孩。女孩一口气吹灭了插在双层蛋糕上的蜡烛。  
她觉得那女孩有点面熟，好像在哪里见过。


	2. 重逢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不定期的更新  
> 后面的剧情估计会一骑绝尘……  
> 想开一篇HP的，但还没有定好男主，有想法的可以评论我哈哈哈

第一次见到这个金发女孩时，邢露还在咖啡厅做兼职服务生。  
那天她还遇到了一个举止矛盾的男人。  
两年前，邢露在一家咖啡馆里做兼职，每天来来往往的都是上班族，固定的时间，固定的地点，固定的客人来源。日子久了，他们就跟她渐渐熟悉起来，每天清晨来买咖啡时，总会和她打个招呼或者说几句无伤大雅的玩笑话。  
某一个稀松平常的早晨，她在送走了最后一波上班族后，终于有时间可以清闲一会儿。她走到柜台边上，打算为自己磨上一杯咖啡。  
几个穿着清凉的年轻女孩说说笑笑地走了进来，她只好先去招呼她们。  
女孩们点完单，就走到靠窗的位置坐下，继续叽叽喳喳地聊天。她们点的东西不算多，几分钟就全部做好了。  
她端着托盘给她们送上去。  
“嘿，你在这里做了多久？”其中一个金发女孩笑嘻嘻地问她。  
邢露从女孩的笑容里察觉到了一丝明显的恶意。  
“两个月。”她淡淡地回答。  
“你的老板付给你的钱够你的日常开销吗？”另一个黑发女孩接着问，她盯着邢露的耳坠看，上面挂着BVLGARI那款经典的Davis’ Dream耳环。  
她从黑发女孩的眼神里读出来，在咖啡厅做侍者的人配不上这样高价的耳环，除非这东西来路不明。  
这样的态度任谁见了心里都不会多舒服，但她的职业素养要求她保持最完美的笑容。  
“足够令我心平气和地站在这里。”她说。  
女孩们窃窃地笑起来。  
她抬头看了一眼墙上的钟表，已经快到十点半了，她该下班了。  
在时装店里的销售兼职是从十二点开始的，等她收拾好了再从这里坐地铁过去，差不多要十一点半，她只来得及在路上吃个早餐。  
这时候又有人推门进来了，她没再理那几个女孩，转身去到柜台那边给客人点单。  
这位客人穿着一件深灰色的帽衫，头上戴着一顶棒球帽，将他的眼睛遮得严严实实。他的穿着和窗边坐着的几个女孩形成了鲜明的对比，就像是来自两个不同的季节。  
她挂着最标准的微笑，任谁也挑不出半分错来，这还是做空乘时练就的好素养。  
“先生，请问有什么可以帮你？”  
男人犹豫了一下才开口：“请给我一杯美式。”顿了顿又说：“不，还是摩卡吧。”然后又说：“还是美式吧，抱歉。”  
“没关系，”她笑了笑，“请稍等一会儿。”  
男人付了钱，朝她道了声谢，走到墙角那边的位置坐下了。  
他给了百分之二十的小费。  
她很高兴自己没有把这一单推给同事。再过半个月，她就可以买那只大象灰的Kelly了，她盯住它有段时间了。  
窗边那几个女孩又笑了起来。  
她看见之前和她说话的那两个女孩从座位上站起来，走向坐在角落里的男人，其他女孩偷笑着窃窃私语。  
她们走到他面前，金发女孩抓住他的手，把它放进她的衬衣里，贴在她的胸脯上。黑发女孩照做。  
男人愣住了。  
她忍不住叹了口气，这对他来说大概是场灾难吧。  
那两个女孩大笑着跑回了座位，男人沉默了几秒钟后夺门而出。  
她觉得这样做很过分，即使她们在玩真心话大冒险。  
那时，她的善良和共情能力还足以支撑着她去做一些事。  
她简单收拾了一下，在完成交接工作后，将那杯刚做完的美式咖啡拿上，朝着男人离开的地方追出去了。  
她在中央公园的长椅上发现了他，于是轻手轻脚地走过去，像是怕惊扰了什么脆弱的小动物一样。  
她隔着五步的距离，轻声开口：“请问……我可以坐在这里吗？”  
男人马上扭头看过来，他看起来有些不太一样了。  
被压的低低的帽檐已经抬了起来，露出他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，这样的颜色很澄澈，却也透着玻璃般易碎的质感。  
同样的穿衣打扮，相同的五官，可她却说不出来究竟是哪里不同了。但她肯定他不是双胞胎。  
“先生，你忘了拿咖啡，”她又往前走了一步，微微一笑，“你给了百分之二十的小费，不拿走咖啡不是很亏吗？”  
男人看着她，沉默了好一会儿才说：“你是谁？”  
“我是咖啡厅的服务生，五分钟前你在店里点了咖啡却没有带走。”她脸上的笑容不变。  
他继续盯着她看，似乎在考虑这句话里的真伪，思考着这有没有可能是另外一个恶作剧。  
她把带着咖啡厅标志的杯子递到男人眼前。  
男人犹豫了一会儿，终于接过了那杯咖啡。  
她嘴角的弧度又往上扬了扬，唇边漾起了一对好看的梨涡。  
“请坐。”男人说。  
她这才走过去坐在他旁边。  
“我叫邢露，是露水的意思，”她看着前面的喷泉说，“你叫什么名字？”她转过头来看向男人。  
他看了她一眼，抿了抿嘴唇，目光也望向前面的喷泉。  
“丹尼斯。”  
在做完自我介绍之后，气氛陷入了短暂的静默，两个人静静地坐在长椅上，看着不断喷涌的喷泉，谁都没有再开口。  
初秋的阳光洒在她深栗色的发间，把它们染成亚麻色。  
她抬手把垂下来的长发挂在耳后，露出了那枚玫瑰金耳环，上面镶嵌的浓绿色孔雀石在阳光下发出迷人的光泽，衬得她白皙的耳垂像玉石一样晶莹剔透。  
邢露半仰着头，享受着公园里清新的空气和阳光温暖的照耀。这样宁静安逸的场景，在她的生活里可不常见。  
大约过了五分钟，公园里来了一位牵着猫的街头艺人，他把一个干净的罐头盒子放在地上，等猫咪爬上他的肩膀后，就开始弹起了吉他。  
那首曲子她很熟，是猫王的Can’t Help Falling In Love，抒情又优美，她听得有些陶醉，没发觉自己已经跟着曲调轻哼了起来。  
歌曲结束后，街头艺人在一片掌声中鞠了鞠躬。  
丹尼斯在一边看着她，眼神里有什么东西似乎一闪而过，快得她没来得及抓住。  
不过她也不怎么在意，因为她该走了，再不走恐怕就要迟到了。  
临走前，她给丹尼斯留了自己的手机号码，她在这个城市没有亲人，也没什么朋友，能结识一个人也算是缘分吧。  
而且，她总觉得丹尼斯身上似乎有什么东西，很特殊。以她现在的能力，并不能明晰那是什么。  
也许等下次再见面的时候，她就可以知道了，如果他们还有缘分能再见的话。  
丹尼斯一直没有打来，邢露也不怎么在意，时间长了，自然就把自己一时曾发过的善心丢到犄角旮旯了。  
比起一个看起来谜点重重的男人，她更在意的是她的任务，或者说是——她续命的方式。  
她对李明真说的那些，都是真的。  
邢露把头转回来，不再关注那个金发女孩了。她微微垂下眼帘，灯光照在她线条优美的侧脸上，那些浓密的睫毛颤了颤，在她鼻梁上投下一抹剪影，像是蝴蝶扇动的翅膀。  
侍者把甜品端了上来，分别放在她们面前，然后微笑着提着托盘离开了。  
“这家店的冰淇淋起司蛋糕做得真不错。”李明真边吃边称赞厨师的手艺。  
“我知道附近的一家日料店，那里的鲷鱼烧也不赖。”邢露笑着说。  
李明真抬起头来看她，刚想说什么就被一阵电话铃声打断了。她从包里摸出手机来接听。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？……好吧，我知道了。”  
李明真挂了电话，对着邢露出一个歉意的笑容：“抱歉啊，我男友说他约了拍照，现在要过来接我了。”  
邢露理解地笑笑：“真幸福啊，准新娘。”  
李明真抬手把垂下来的发丝挂到耳后，这是她害羞时惯用的小动作。“哪有哪有，”她说，然后话锋一转，“我知道你现在做伴娘大概不太方便，但你必须来参加婚礼。”  
她很少对邢露用这样强势的语气。  
“没问题。”邢露果断地说。  
李明真笑起来，手机在她手上又震动了一下。  
“他来了，我得走了，”她说着走过去抱了抱邢露，“有时间再聚，露露。”  
“再聚，明真。”邢露说，她望着李明真的眼睛，神情认真得像是在做一个多么郑重的承诺。  
李明真离开了，邢露久久地看着桌上那份还没吃完的草莓冰淇淋起司蛋糕，突然就想叹一口气。  
她招来侍者准备付账，却被告知账单已经被和她一起的女孩付过了。  
邢露无奈地笑了笑，明真还是和从前一样。  
以前她手头拮据时，李明真总会把账单付了，并威胁她日后必须双倍请回来。可每当邢露要带她去吃大餐时，她却挑了街边的大排档。  
那个时候，李明真总是笑得大大咧咧：“看我一气儿撸个百八十串，把你吃穷！”  
实际上，她吃得还不如邢露多。  
邢露沉默地坐在那里好一会儿，直到那些开派对的高中生三三两两离开餐厅时，她才跟在她们身后出去。  
女孩们结伴离开，没过一分钟，停车场就变得空旷起来。  
天边的乌云阴沉沉地压了下来，遮住了原本就不算灿烂的阳光，她突然升起一种不好的预感，只想赶紧离开这个地方。  
她疾走了几步，在路过一个整理后备箱的中年男人时，被背后的一股大力撞倒在地上。  
一声闷响过后，中年男人倒在她面前，装着饭菜的盒子撒了一地。  
她抬起头来，对上一双蔚蓝色眼睛。  
“丹尼斯？”  
在这一声之后，对方用一个小喷壶在她面前一喷。她就两眼发黑，干脆利落地失去了意识。  
当邢露再次醒过来时，发现自己正置身于一个狭小的封闭式空间，唯一的光源来自房间连通的浴室。  
在确定可视范围内没有监视器或针孔摄像头后，她才慢慢坐了起来。身上盖着的毯子随着她的动作滑下来，她低头闻到了洗衣液的清新香味。  
浴室里有一面很大的镜子，她走到镜子前面，上方的白炽灯光把她的面容映得晶莹剔透。  
邢露的皮肤是一种近乎透明的白，这让她看起来有一种脆弱的病态美。  
她往前探了探身，当鼻尖距离镜面不到三公分时，她停了下来。  
她近距离看着镜子里自己的成像，她的眼睛已经不像原本那样清澈透亮了，像是在玻璃上覆了一层薄薄的水汽那样模糊，瞳孔也比之前扩大了一些。  
她的面色有点发青，看起来气色不太好。  
她赶紧从皮革外套的口袋里摸出一块粉饼往脸上涂了涂，在嘴唇上细细地擦了一层淡水红色的口红，又用它往两颊各点了一个红印子拿手指晕开。这样下来，她的脸色看上去才正常了许多。  
邢露握了握手里的那支口红，心中升起扼制不住的慌乱。  
头一次面对死亡时，她都没这么惊慌过。大概是因为经历过一次，所以她才更加明白，活着，是一件多么令人向往的事。  
邢露死过一回，就不想再死第二回。死了以后，她什么都无法拥有。  
已经死了的人想活下去，就得从活着的人那里汲取能量。她需要做的，就是引诱他们把自己的灵魂出卖给魔鬼。  
在诱骗这样的行当里，邢露虽然不是翘楚，但做得也算是顺利。从忌日开始算起，她已经成功为自己续了三年的命。  
邢露攥着口红，再看向镜子里那张三年如一日的美丽面孔，嘴角缓缓上扬，勾起一个浅笑，一对梨涡在她的唇边若隐若现。  
杨振民曾说，她这样笑起来最好看，甜美又无辜，气质就不像平时那样清冷。  
邢露的母亲也曾说，她是最漂亮的小公主。  
邢露也曾一度认为，自己是天生的公主命。  
可她从没见过有哪个公主每天疲于奔命，在酒吧里上夜班即使被调戏骚扰也保持微笑，只为了赚取双倍的夜班费和客人的小费。  
邢露脸上的笑容淡了下去。  
她这一生从来由不得自己，从前是为了钱，现在是为了命。  
说白了，这些都是她不同时期的欲望。  
那些还活着的人，怎么可能没有欲望。小孩子拼命想长大，以此来摆脱父母的控制；大人却想返老还童，期盼之时光倒流回到从前，以此来弥补人生的遗憾。  
活着的人都有未完的心愿，更别提那些早就死去的人了。  
邢露眯着眼睛抬起头来，镜子上方的白炽灯变得有些刺眼，她的耳朵也开始发出嗡嗡的鸣响。  
右下腹传来轻微的疼痛，她下意识用手去摸，却摸到一片冰凉的粘腻感。  
邢露撩起皮革外套一看，里面那件白色的衬衣已经被大片暗红的血迹浸染了。  
她心头一跳，这可不是什么好兆头。  
她右下腹的刀伤是她的致命伤，她的死因并不是因为车祸或是溺水，而是这一处伤口的感染引起了并发症再加上失血过多。  
现在这样的情况是三年里头一回发生。  
邢露在惊慌过后尽量使自己冷静下来，她知道留给她的时间已经不多了。  
她咬了咬牙，用手指沾着腹部流出的血液，在镜子上画出一个类似倒三角的符号。  
她深吸了一口气，直视着镜子上的血符。  
“附身。”


End file.
